


【超蝙·终夜】咆哮的沙雕

by Chavela



Category: Batman Beyond, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: M/M, Memes, Pictures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 包含4对cp：BVS超蝙/不义超蝙/终夜/领主超蝙扎心预警
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 8





	【超蝙·终夜】咆哮的沙雕

**Author's Note:**

> 包含4对cp：BVS超蝙/不义超蝙/终夜/领主超蝙  
> 扎心预警


End file.
